2013.09.14 - Moral Ground
Hans had set up an appointment to meet with Justin and when the time came, Hans comes in almost perfectly on time as he seems to approach Justin, a piece of paper in one hand and a footlocker like box resting against his shoulder, holding it with his other hand. "I have talked my people. Is this office secure for us to talk?" The CEO looks up from his desk when the secretary shows Hans into his office. He gives the woman a nod, and the blond latches the door closed behind the German. Standing, Justin gives the other man a good once over, taking note of the trunk he's holding. "Mister Gunsche, good to see you again, good to see you," he offers with one of his trademark smiles. "If you're worried about security, no need to be. My staff have dealt with enough government contracts and secret dealings that they know better. I'd say this is a better place to talk than the Pentagon." The words are accented with a wave of his hands toward the general space. "So, to what do I owe this particular visit?" "Just making sure. As for this visit I have need of supplies." He says as he hands the man a list. Written on a piece of paper was Thermite, alot of it, Several EMP cannons as well as a hidden video camera which is immune to EMP. "Our first target will be Tony Stark, The Thermite will be to melt that armor of his and the EMPs to knock out what systems for it. The camera will be so I can record the conflict and give you a copy of the video." He says with a calm smile. Hammer takes the list, looking it over. Short and sweet. Instantly he looks up and toward Hans when he's told what the supplies are for. "Going after the Iron Man first round out," he says, studying the German. "While I commend you, and trust me, there's no one else around that would love to see the great Tony Stark fall more than me, isn't that, if I may, just a bit ambitious? I mean, he's a hell of a high profile target." He pauses a moment, thinking, then continues. "And as much as I love the sentiment there, the camera thing is a bad idea. You get caught with that kind of evidence on you- or I get caught with it- we would both go down fast and hard." There seems to be some sort of reservation in Justin's words, like he isn't completely comfortable with knowing that Gunsche is just as likely to kill Stark as take him out of business. That was never his intention- cripple Stark Industries yes, but a killer he isn't. "Do not worry, Herr Hammer. There is no intention to kill Stark. Sometimes living is a far more painful thing then killing." He says as he knows this as a matter of fact. Then the camera can be just for me. I intend to put the video on the internet. As for a high profile target, Herr hammer I intend to eventually kill Captain America and he is as high profile as the president. Rest assured, I am coming in prepared. If you want, I can tell you who I am bringing. I am bringing a mercenary named Bane. He was born and raised in one of the most powerful prisons in the world. He agrees with me keeping Stark Alive so there wont be accidents. The only other thing I need, is reliable people with good skills, and those I know and going to hire personally, so these people will not roll on anyone but me." He says calmly as he sets the footlocker down and opens it, showing Justin a large armored m42 longcoat with patches and insignias of a former nazi officer, with two mausers. "These are the things I wanted modified. If you need money for the supplies." He says as he pulls a hidden drawer out of the foot locker and presents to Justin old gold and silver coins of dates ranging from the revolutionary war and forward. The relief is evident when Hammer lets out a quick breath. "You and I see eye to eye, on that at least," he comments, pointing briefly at Hans to accent his words. "But really, as exciting as all this is, you probably shouldn't tell me anything more than absolutely necessary. Discretion is the better part of valor, after all." Perhaps that's not the exact proper use of that old saying, but it works well enough. When the trunk is opened, Justin looks over the contents. His expression falls, and he subconsciously brushes back his suit coat and puts his hands on his hips. The guy really is a damned Nazi, and the hesitation returns. "Modified. I-I can do that. I'm assuming armor, improved range and accuracy? Higher-powered rounds?" It's going to be a chore, but it's doable. The coins get a glance, but mostly Justin's focus stays on Hans. Hans nods. "Yes." He says as he nods as he watches the man's expression. "Herr Hammer, I was born in the land which is now known as Germany, a minor noble. I fought and served my country with loyalty and even now like you am a patriot and prefer things of my own country. However, when the Nazi regime came to power, I was unsure. I approached Herr Hitler personally, defeating his armed guards and asked him why I should serve him. I have been around for a long time, Herr Hammer, since the time of your american revolution. He told me he strived for an empire which will last one thousand years, an empire made by the master race." He says calmly. "My philosophy was born from that ideal, I want to create a world, an empire forged from constant war, to turn humanity into the master race that I believe is the true master race: men and women and people who instead of cowering behind heroes, they will defend themselves." He says, having paced during part of his speech but moved to the front of Justin's desk and leaned on it so he could maintain eye contact. "That is my ultimate plan Herr Hammer. That is why I will not kill Stark, because like you, he can help give people what is needed to fight against the threats which do exist out there." He says with intense seriousness. Justin looks right back at Hans. He holds the eye contact for a moment, then breaks it. He can agree with that philosophy, on a certain level, but something about it still bothers him. He's selling out his morals- what few he still had- to get leverage on a competitor. What he's doing is illegal, and he knows it. Supplying controlled goods to a potential terrorist. "Give me a week, tops, on the modifications," he says looking toward the trunk before he looks back toward the German. "For the rest of the list, you'll make a pickup, Sunday night, from the Queens facility. Follow the instructions you get to the letter." "Whatever materials I get from you, will not be used to kill anyone, Herr Hammer. Despite what most nazis did, I believe death to be a waste, something truely shameful." Hans says as he nods and then bows his head. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, if you ever wish to do the right thing as they say and turn me in, I will not hold it against you Herr Hammer, as long as you are doing it because you believe it to be the right thing to do. You can refuse business and not worry for your life." He says, as if giving Justin that chance to back away if he wishes it. Again there is hesitation in Hammer. He watches Gunsche for a moment as he thinks this over. It's a chance to see Stark fall, and if this guy causes trouble, causes war, what has he got to lose? He sells more weapons. As long as it's not traced back to him. Keeping a straight face, his tone oddly neutral, he addresses the German. "One week. Sunday you'll be given specific instructions on the pickup in Queens." Hans nods to him. "Thank you Herr Hammer. Rest assured, nothing will be traced back to you." He says calmly as he bows his head and begins to leave. "I wish you good fortune on your business. Guten Tag." He says calmly as he turns. Category:Log